


gentle twilight yearning

by lastbattlecry



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Waxer really loves Boil ok, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry
Summary: Waxer, and Boil, and after the war.
Relationships: Boil/Waxer (Star Wars)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars, Soft Wars Fic Exchange





	gentle twilight yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/gifts).



The faint light of twilight caused the deep shadows of the trees to dance across the walls, and Waxer’s lips parted as it caused the deep bronze of Boil’s skin to glow.

“ _Mesh’la_ …,” he breathed into the cool air, running his hands up Boil’s strong thighs, thumbs rubbing over the edge of sharp hips.

Boil made a face down at him from his perch over Waxer’s own hips, both as naked as their decanting day. “Cut the crap, Waxer.”

“Why?” Waxer’s hands drifted over the slowly softening flesh over Boil’s stomach, a layer of padding growing on all of them that made Waxer happy to see. “It’s true. _Ner mesh’la cyar’ika_.”

“Shut up,” Boil muttered, and the dim light didn’t allow for Waxer to see the flush he knew would be crawling across Boil’s face and down his chest, but Waxer knew it was there.

“You could never take a compliment,” Waxer teased, dragging his nails down from Boil’s collar bone to his naval, enjoying the way Boil shuddered and arched. “Let me?”

Boil’s eyes gleamed very faintly, the last of the dying light turning them to gold. Waxer was patient, he knew when to wait and when to press his advantage. With Boil, it was a waiting game, his prickly _ka’ra_ _verd_ had moments where he _couldn’t_ accept affection, and Waxer has long grown used to it.

It hurt his heart, to see how difficult it was for Boil to accept kindness, even after all these years.

But all of his melancholy drifted away when Boil settled firmly over his hips and nodded, hands curling over his.

Waxer didn’t know if Boil could see his smile, but he knew Boil could _feel_ it when he sat up and kissed him.

He took his time kissing Boil, just a soft glide of their lips together, stubble catching. It had been a while since they’ve had time for _each other_ , and Waxer was going to make the most of it. He knew that Boil was getting impatient, wanted to get on to other activities, but this time.

This time Waxer was in charge.

He started slow, easing the kiss back down when Boil tried to deepen it. Boil retaliated by biting Waxer’s lip, but Waxer just let it wash through him.

Boil’s thighs tightened over his hips, and Waxer dragged his nails down Boil’s back, humming when his love arched with a gasp. He mouthed at Boil’s clavicle, kissing across his shoulder. “Let me.”

Boil made a noise like he was stabbed, folding over Waxer to cling to tight. He shook in Waxer’s arms, breath shuddering as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to Waxer’s neck. “ _Wa’ika_ …”

“Let me, _ner ka’ra_ ,” Waxer asked, hand skimming up Boil’s back and cupping his head, fingers carding through his hair. “Let me.”

His love shuddered again, but allowed himself to be moved, laying back on the bed with Waxer hovering over him. His pupils were blown, chest heaving like he’s run a marathon. Waxer smiled down at him, sitting up on his knees with Boil’s legs around his hips, spread out for Waxer to take his time with him.

“I love you,” Waxer sing-songed, laughing at the way Boil huffed and made a face. “I do. You’re my other half. My grumpy storm cloud.”

“Does that make you my sunshine?” And Waxer could see that Boil was trying to be snarky, but the way his hands flexed on Waxer’s forearms and the twist in his expression said a different story.

“I’m always your sunshine, _cyare_ ,” Waxer reassured him, leaning down to kiss Boil’s mustache.

He sat back up to run his fingers over Boil’s wide chest, skimming over the dips and valleys of his muscles, making sure to pay attention to his scars.

Boil closed his eyes, hands coming up to loosely grip Waxer’s wrists. Waxer gave him a soft look, thumbs massaging into the dense muscles of his pecs, flicking over his nipples. Waxer enjoyed the way Boil shivered and mouth opened, arching his back up to get closer.

“Let me take care of you,” Waxer said again. “Relax for me.”

Boil cracked open an eye, squinting at Waxer. “I am relaxed.”

“You could relax _more_ ,” Waxer said with a pointed glance down to where Boil’s legs were tight around his waist.

He snorted, loosening his grip, and Waxer smiled in reward.

“Gonna do something about _this_ ,” Boil jeered, flexing his hips so his hard cock jerked across his stomach.

Waxer laughed brightly, and let Boil pull him down into a kiss, tasting his smile.

They had all the time in the galaxy, together.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations
> 
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> Ner mesh'a cyar'ika - my beautiful sweetheart  
> Wa'ika - affectionate form of Waxer  
> ner ka'ra - my star/heart/soul  
> cyare - beloved


End file.
